It's Time For Another Mario Party!
by ChrisMSMB
Summary: The gang is all here once again to duke it out for this year's best superstar! Who will take home the glory this year? This is a spin-off of Mario and Luigi's Love Fest.
1. Meet the Hostess(es)

_**It's time to bring back an old story of mine. This is a spin-off of Mario and Luigi's Love Fest, since it uses the characters from that story but isn't technically a sequel. :P**_

_**Now without further ado: Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Nintendo.**_

**It's Time for a Mario Party!**

"You know Pauline, if you keep stomping around like that you will mess up your shoes."

"Whatever Plum, just trying to think here..."

Plum sighed, she knew exactly what was on Pauline's mind. "You're still on that subject?" Pauline nodded without looking up, while still pacing back and forth. "You ought to get over it though."

"I can't," Pauline retorted. "This isn't about him anymore, it's about her!"

Plum rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it is." She took out her pink Nintendo DSi and began playing a game on it.

"It is Plum... Well for the most part it is..." Pauline sighed, she was a little upset over the current events that had been happening lately to her, but maybe she was getting out of hand here. For instance, she set up a fan boy trap just for Peach a little earlier today and it was a major success. Though for some reason, Pauline has been having second thoughts lately harassing Peach pretty much on a daily basis. Then again, ever time Pauline thought of the reason behind why she kept harassing Peach, it only fueled her up with frustration and anger. Needless to say, she still had a grudge – a big grudge against her. "How dare she take my boyfriend away from me!"

"Talking to yourself again Pauline?"

"Not if you replied Plum."

"True, but what is this I hear about Mario still your boyfriend?" Plum asked, still not looking up from her Nintendo DSi. "Last time I checked, the both of you broke up and then..."

"I didn't break up with him," Pauline snapped, causing Plum to jump. "Oh sorry Plum, it's just that everyone gets the story all wrong."

This intrigued Plum as she repositioned herself to a sitting position. "Really? You two never broke up?"

"No," Pauline stated as she took a seat next to her best friend. "The real story was that even after Mario defeated Donkey Kong, the two of us still continued dating, maybe it would have been to the point of marriage. One day, I read the newspaper one morning and learned that he and his brother disappeared. I spent nearly a year trying to find him until I learned that there was a secret pipe in the bathtub he and his brother were last fixing that day of his disappearance. I studied the area a little bit and found the secret pipe was actually the drain, it proved rather difficult to make it work but eventually I was able to and then found my way into the Mushroom Kingdom. I collected information on Mario's whereabouts and learned that he became a hero and idol to all of the Mushroom Kingdom...and the fact that he has a thing for their ruler. Before Mario had disappeared, I suppose we did break up prior to since he thought I cheated on him but we never officially broke it off, I think. I never cheated on him, but I wished he understood that. Maybe I could of been the one..."

Pauline stopped to catch her breath, letting every word sink in with Plum – who still was not speaking one word. When Pauline realized that her best friend was not going to speak, she continued. "Years past, I met you along the way, figured out that Mario and her have been 'together' for twenty years but nothing serious was going on between them, so I decided to meet up with him again during the Mini Mario Expo but that dumb ape kidnapped me again. Of course, Mario saved me again but he... He... I don't know if he still felt the same way about me."

"_Ain't that the truth," _Plum thought. She was saddened by Pauline's predicament, trying her best to comfort her by rubbing her back. Plum could not help but feel sympathetic for her best friend, she too had her problem with Luigi, though not as dire. It was your typical girl like guy, but that guy likes another girl. Never dated, never hung out so much, just played golf with him ever now and then.

For the both of them, their now ex-boyfriends were not working out well with each other. Sure Pauline loved how rich, strong, and cunning Wario could be, but he was too obnoxious, mean, and lazy like all the time and she could not take it anymore. Plum thought the same of Waluigi, loving how he can pull a prank with the snap of his fingers and how wily he could be – she learned a lot about pranks through him but other than that, their hobby for pranks was the only thing they had in common; not much to go on to from there.

"Well not much you can do about," Plum stated, wishing that she was a little more subtle than now.

"I know that," Pauline sighed. "But still can't help but feel betrayed... No that's not the word..." Pauline then heard clicking of buttons and the sound of faint party music behind her, "Way to go at being a friend, Plum."

"Sorry, but I love this game a lot!"

"What game?" Pauline asked as she overlooked Plum's shoulder to observe. What Pauline could guess was that it was another typical Mario game, only with Luigi, Daisy, Waluigi, and Yoshi. There was the absence of the red plumber in which confused her. Was this a Luigi game? She continued to watch as she saw Plum blow into the mic on her Nintendo DSi, in which caused Luigi to blow air on to the wobbling, huge Whomp. In the matter of five seconds, the game ended and the Whomp started wobbling back and forth between the two teams. It wobbled and wobbled, eventually hovering over Luigi and Yoshi as if it was going to fall straight on top of them. Plum suddenly gasped, and because it caught Pauline off guard she gasped too; at the last second she breathed a sigh of relief as suddenly the Whomp completely fell over on to the other team so quickly that it kind of made absolutely no sense.

"Ha," Plum cried as she jumped up, "Take that Waluigi and Daisy! And you two were on expert level!" As Plum began dancing around like some hyper child, Pauline's brain began to start thinking productively...

"_Me and Plum against those jerk princesses, we do that game - or whatever it was, and then that would remove them from the picture." _A smile etched across as she was about to expose her brilliant plan to her partner-in-crime; however, she had a second undeniable thought, _"Shoot, this is the Mushroom Kingdom! The laws of death don't apply here, they would just probably lose a life and pop back up like nothing happened." _Pauline sat back down and began to think again, listening to Plum's comments ever so often.

"Ha, Daisy just got whacked by the pinball machine!"

"_Whacked by a pinball machine?"_

"Take that Waluigi! Lose ten coins in the Piranha Plant's fire!"

"_Fire? Losing ten coins (she had no clue about the coins, but the fire sounded promising)?"_

"I just knocked Daisy out with my train!"

"_I like the sound of that..."_ And that is when it hit her like a train, "Plum, what is that game you are playing?"

"It's Mario Party," Plum cried gleefully, still not looking up from her Nintendo DSi, "And you can do all these cool things like getting coins and buying items and play mini-games and..."

"That really does sound fascinating and all Plum, but what about this I keep hearing about you ran Daisy over with a train and such?"

"Oh well, that's one of the mini-games in this game. You see, you push the 'A' button as fast as you can and hopefully you will have fast enough fingers to beat the other team."

"But you get to get away with that kind of stuff? Like let's say that I hit Peach 'accidentally' and stole her coins, I could get away with that?"

"Well yeah, it is part of the game: the person with the most stars at the end of the game, or the most coins if two or more people have the same amount of stars at the end, wins."

"But I can get away with hitting somebody right?"

"Well as long as you have the right kind of items or depending on the mini-game, then yes."

Plum never seen Pauline get so happy before in her life. Pauline whisked Plum into her arms and the two of them began spinning around joyfully. "Do you know what this means, best friend?!"

"Are we going to a Mario Party, Pauline?! Oh please say yes!"

Pauline smiled broadly. "Better than that: you and I are going to host this year's Mario Party!"

Plum looked like she was about to die on the spot, but she didn't; instead she fainted. Pauline chuckled a bit. "Rest easy partner, because when you wake up tomorrow, you'll be hosting your very own Mario Party! Not to mention I get a crack at Peach."

Pauline stretched, "Better learn the basic first though. Then, this will most likely be the most fun I will ever have!"

* * *

By the next day, Plum did exactly what Pauline thought she would do: die on the spot. Pauline lightly slapped Plum across her face to wake her up.

"Oh my goodness," Plum said all at once, "I'm here, I can't believe it! I'm here in my first ever Mario Party and I get to host it!"

"Wow Pauline, she is really excited," Peach commented.

"She is Peach," Pauline replied with a glint in her eye as she looked at her rival. "But I'm sure we will all have a swell time..."

"We will," Mario clarified. "This is going to be exciting; we haven't had a Mario Party in a couple of months! I hope I win this year's best superstar!"

"Yeah, that ninth Mario Party wasn't something to brag about."

"No bro, that's going to me this year: Luigi!"

"So hostess, where is the first board located?" Daisy asked.

"I am glad you asked Daisy, because the first board takes place right in your home!"


	2. Daisy's Castle

_**And now I present everyone with the first party board: Daisy Castle! **_

_**I find that re-enacting an actual Mario Party game is very tough. I revised and re-edited this at least twice so I hope you all like it (Or appreciate it at least). -_-**_

_**Disclaimer is most likely the same. Too lazy to say that I do not own anything that belong-ith to Nintendo.**_

**There is 1 Party in this Castle**

"And hello everyone who is just tuning in! I am your ecstatic hostess: Plum, and with me is my best friend and co-hostess: Pauline!"

"Um no Plum, you're my co-hostess." Plum frowned, but Pauline ignored at she continued talking to the audience – which is all of you, "As you all know, or should know if you bothered reading the previous chapter, we are currently getting ready to get into our first board: Daisy's Castle! Just as soon as my co-hostess picks the participants...are you finished yet?"

"No, just keep stalling them with something! And you are my co-hostess."

Pauline rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say co-hostess. Anyway, Daisy's Castle is packed with things I won't say 'cause I would be spoiling it, with 60 blue spaces, 30 red spaces, 7 event spaces, 3 Bowser spaces, and 3 lucky spaces, this will surely be anyone's game as..."

"Finished," Plum shouted, interrupting Pauline at the same time, "First off, we have..."

"Um excuse me co-hostess, I was talking first..."

"That's nice co-hostess; back to what I was saying: first off, we have an two old favorites by majority of viewers: the heroic, blue-shelled Koopa, Kooper, and his girlfriend, the sweet, pink sister of the Shadow Sirens, Vivian!" As Plum shouted Vivian's name, the couple walked toward the starting area, hand-in-hand. Some Kooper/Vivian fans in the audience shrieked with inhumanly joys and shouts; one person threw a regular red mushroom at them in which Kooper caught nicely.

"Nice Kooper," Plum commented, "You can use that at the start of the game!" One more person threw a piece of paper at Kooper as well, upon opening it read: (367)-938-9901 Call me! With a heart at the end. Of course, Kooper blushed as a slightly jealous Vivian snapped her fingers forcing the small piece of paper to instantly burn into nothingness.

"Sorry girls, but this Koopa is mine!"

"Well played Vivian," Pauline congratulated, "And that gives you **Team Fiery Shell **everybody! Next on the list we have two other fan favorites returning: that sassy green Boo you all know and love, Bow, and her husband, the pink puffball and hero of Dreamland, Kirby!" The green Boo with two red ribbons, Bow, and her husband, the pink puffball named Kirby also made their to the starting area, hand-in-hand. Few people in audience went ballistic over the two (as the couple is not the most widely known). Someone threw them three coins and a case of Dr. Pepper, in which Kirby gladly guzzled down.

"And there you have it for **Team How In The World,**" Plum stated, "Following them is..."

"That is a very stupid name Plum," Bow hissed.

"Tough, princess," Plum scoffed, "No one knows why you two became like the star couple so quickly."

("Well it all started when I first saw Bow in the Boo mansion for the first time...")

"No one cares Kirby," Plum interrupted again, "Anyway back to the introductions, next on our list is probably the most favored couple in all of Mario history, I would like everyone to give it up to the most handsomest, coolest, sweetest, nicest, manliest, cutest..."

"Get on with it Plum," Daisy shouted.

Plum glared hatefully at her rival, "Please welcome Luigi and her obnoxious, annoying girlfriend ditz, Daisy!" Luigi unfortunately had to restrain Daisy as he almost dragged her toward the starting area.

"Let me go Luigi! I got to take her down!" Daisy was only more enticed as Plum blew her a raspberry.

"Daisy, just let it go! It is not worth the trouble!"

"Okay and before things get out of control with **Team Steady Sweeties**," Pauline hurriedly started, "Please welcome the two smartest Goombas in the world (or so they think): **Team Smarty Pants **starring Goombaria and Goombella!"

"That name is totally rude," Goombella huffed.

"Yeah well, our name isn't something you can smile about," Bow complained.

"And now that you all are satisfied with the names, it's time to start this now!" Dice blocks appeared over each teams' heads. One person from each of the groups hit the floating dice block and obtained one number.

"Okay, the order goes like this: **Team Smarty Pants, Team How in the World, Team Steady Sweeties, and finally Team Fiery Shell."**

"And now that is out of the way, take your ten coins so we can start this thing already!" After all the teams were given their ten coins, the party finally started! "Ten turns is all it will take y'all; make the best of it!"

"And your first star is located inside Daisy's Kitchen area! Good luck everyone!"

_**Turn 1 (Arrows signify the beginning of a team's turn or the beginning of a mini-game)**_

**Team Smarty Pants: 10 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team How in the World: 13 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Steady Sweeties: 10 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Fiery Shell: 10 coins, 0 stars, items: mushroom**

→ "Yeah, let's start this sweetie," Goombario said as he took the initiative and hit the dice block, forcing a big 5 to pop out. The duo waddled five spaces ahead and landed on a blue space; three extra coins for them.

→ ("Our turn!") Kirby hit the dice block that appeared above his head and netted a 7 from it.

"Nice one darling," Bow said as she followed Kirby up the hallway and to their first junction. "This way Kirby," Bow pointed to their left, "Kitchen is this way." Kirby nodded and the two of them took the left and landed on a blue space, gaining three extra coins.

→ "Let's show them Luigi," Daisy cried out she hit the dice block only obtaining a 1. The crowd gasped as Daisy groaned in frustration with Luigi following her as she moved one measly space, and losing three coins.

"What," she yelled out, "Since when is a red space the first space on any board?"

"Since today," Plum retorted.

"Shut up Plum, I don't want to hear a word from you!"

"Likewise princess! Please go now **Team Fiery Shell."**

→ "Do you think we should use the mushroom now Vivian?"

She shook her her, "No, it might come in handy later." She went on to hit the dice block and got a 10 from it.

"Alright Vivian," Kooper cheered, causing Vivian to smile and blush as the two went the same way Kirby and Bow went but only going three more spaces ahead of them and landing on another blue space, thus earning themselves three more coins.

→ "Mini-game time," Plum shouted, "Hope you lose Daisy!" She ignored various growls and threats that came from the princess.

"Anyway," Pauline cleared her throat, "Since we host the most awesome Mario Party ever, we let the audience come up with their own mini-games."

"Just because we are just that awesome!"

"Right you are Plum; this mini-game comes a person named...Luigenius...what kind of name is that?"

"Don't know Pauline, but anyone who has Luigi in their name is a genius to me!"

Pauline rolled her eyes, "Moving on, we are going to go with his 1 vs. 3 mini-game: 'Red Fish, Green Fish!' 1 player goes off to the side; other 3 are tossed in a ring..." Pauline snaps her finger and instantly, Vivian, Goombario, and Kirby are inside a large ring – even though they were the ones who shrunk; Daisy is set off onto the edge of the ring. "Daisy presses 'A,' players move around; she presses 'B,' players stop and anyone she catches moving is out. 30 second time limit; Daisy can only win if all are eliminated within thirty seconds."

"Sounds simple enough, even for an airhead!"

"We are going to have a nice, long chat when this is over Plum," Daisy threatened.

"And since we have no Wii remotes here, you will just have to turn around for the ring to turn green and back again for it to turn red."

"Sounds good to me Pauline, at least I won't be looking at Plum's ugly face!"

"Keep going princess, I dare you!"

"I will too," Daisy shouted, taking angry steps toward Plum. The funny thing was that Plum also took steps at Daisy. The audience gasped while some cheered, getting ready to throw stuff like mushrooms or empty bottle cans.

"And we'll be right back after these commercial breaks," Pauline said quickly as she took action to stop the madness. "No! Plum! Bad! No!"

Three hours later...

"Hello and welcome back everyone," Pauline greeted in monotone. Her hair was a bit frazzled and her long red skirt was a little wrinkled, but other than that she is perfectly fine. "Well as you know, it took all of us nearly three hours to stop Daisy and Plum (no thanks to the audience who provoked the whole thing by throwing them various helpful items, cheering, or giving them star power – even though neither of them can use it) so it is nighttime here at Daisy's Castle and the night sky never looked better over the desert."

"Anyway, I will be hosting this party myself for the remainder of this board. Daisy had to be replaced unfortunately for all you Daisy fans, so **Team Steady Sweeties **is now Luigi and Rosalina!" Instantly, all Rosalina fans from the audience went into a cheer frenzy as the cosmic princess politely smiled from on top the ring. "Alright Miss Popular, I already gave you the run-down on this mini-game so once you turn around, the game will start. Rosalina nodded, as soon as she turned around the thirty second timer started.

("Alright, this should be simple right?")

"Yeah just run around until the ring flashes green and then we stop," Goombario clarified.

"Just watch yourself on the slippery floor," Vivian advised. As the three moved from the center of the ring, it suddenly flashed green which meant that Rosalina was already turned around – keeping her night blue eyes on the still players. Rosalina sighed and turned around again, causing the other three to run around again with twenty seconds left on the clock.

"We got this in the bag," Goombario taunted, "There is no way..."

"Finish," Pauline cried, "Rosalina is the winner!" ***audience cheer***

"What? How?"

"I turned around more quickly this time, catching you all of guard," Rosalina said.

_**Turn 2**_

**Team Smarty Pants: 8 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team How in the World: 11 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Steady Sweeties: 22 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Fiery Shell: 8 coins, 0 stars, items: mushroom**

"Wait, why did we lose 5 coins," Goombella shrieked, "And how did they getcoins?!"

"I did a little research," Pauline answered, "And came across some interesting facts: did you know that a losing team in the first Mario Party had to give up their coins to the winning team? Well, it was a good idea gone done the drain; so since I am a beautiful hostess -along with my best friend- of this Mario Party, I command thee to cough up their coins to **Team Steady Sweeties!"** Now if **Team Smarty Pants **would be so kind enough to go with their turn, please do so sometime today."

→ Goombella huffed and hit the floating dice block, in which came out as a 7. Goombella led the way, taking a left and passing both **Team How in the World **and** Team Fiery Shell. **They ultimately, landed on a blue space yet again and got themselves three more coins.

→ Next up, Bow hit the dice block because, well, it was her turn and it magically appeared over her head. However, only getting a two, she was not too thrilled...but it all changed when suddenly a big hidden block popped from the space they were on. The audience, as well as Pauline and the other teams, gasped, the adrenaline was pumping – all not knowing what the contents of the box held. Holding her breath, Bow lightly tapped the box and it sprung open, exposing its contents of...a star.

"We got a star," Bow shrieked in happy goodness, picking up Kirby with her own two arms and kissing him full on his lips. It was a quick kiss as she let him fall into his starstruck daze on the floor, muttering ("Wow...") to himself. Bow eagerly grabbed the star and also netted three extra coins. "We totally rock!"

→ Now in second place, Luigi sighed as he took the initiative to hit the dice block, in which came out to a measly 1 again. Luigi and Rosalina took one step forward and also happened to step on an event space.

"I wonder what happens..." Luigi started but was interrupted by an approaching Snifit.

"Hello, I am the Royal Snifit Guard," he said, "You both look famished, please come to the kitchen with me." Without arguing, the two of them following the blue Snifit to their destination.

→ Now that **Team Steady Sweeties **were closer than anybody else in the race for the star, Kooper silently prayed to himself to get a high number to catch up. Luckily, another 10 unfolded for him; taking a right at another junction, Kooper and Vivian headed off into the kitchen, whizzed by **Team Steady Sweeties, **and stopped right on a blue space – earning themselves three coins.

→ "Mini-game time," Pauline shouted, "A four player mini-game courtesy from...Princess Toady. Her mini-game is..."

"Guy," someone shouted from the audience.

"Pardon me?"

"Princess Toady is a guy." There was a moment of awkward silence before anyone said anything else.

"Right...so 'he' gave us a mini-game called 'Eruption.'"

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that," Luigi said.

"Four players stand on an island situated above an erupting volcano (if only Peach were here so I could see her get burned). It keeps blowing rocks and hot lava and if you happened to get by lava coming down, you get immobilized for some time (that was nice of Princess Toady to do). Rocks will destroy part of the island so you all must keep fighting for your lives. Hmm...I am assuming that you need to fall of the island to lose as well."

"This is my kind of guy," Pauline exclaimed, "You all know what to do now; good luck!"

As soon as Pauline snapped her fingers, Luigi, Bow, Kooper, and Goombella were instantly teleported to a little reserved island under a volcano – Grumble Volcano to be exact – and it looked like it was ready to blow...Scratch that, it did blow and lava covered the entire field under the island.

"Ready guys? Remember not get burned while you are out there! Now go!"

"I hate mini-games like these," Luigi shouted falling flat on his face, dodging falling lava.

"It is much easier if you could just become transparent like me," Bow laughed.

"That is cheating Bow," Pauline informed, "So if I were you, I would became visible again otherwise you will automatically lose. Bow grumbled and slowly became visible again, but a rock hit her and it knocked her into the lava.

"Serves her right," Pauline said while filing her nails.

With Bow gone now, the other three had more space to move around – but that also goes without saying that a bigger rock destroyed a corner of the island.

"We are so screwed," Luigi cried out, laying flat on the floor with his hands over his head.

"Don't be a baby, Luigi," Goombella hollered, nearly getting crisped under falling lava.

Another big rock came crashing down, this time taking out another corner of the island. Luigi unfortunately, because he didn't move, got hit as well.

"We are dropping like flies," Kooper shouted, unfortunately also getting pelted with falling lava thus getting immobilized. As Kooper sat there dazed, Goombella looked like a jumping bean dodging various rocks and falling lava.

"And that is why everybody loves me! 'Cause I am just awesome like that!" And in a series of unfortunate events through Goombella's gloat-y self, she failed to realize that Kooper was getting back up and she bumped into him. And before the two of them could even get up, they looked up only to see that yet another rock came their way and the rest is pretty self-explanatory.

At least it made Pauline laugh a lot. It took at least ten minutes to stop laughing before she announced the game as a tie.

_**Turn 3**_

**Team Smarty Pants: 11 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team How in the World: 14 coins, 1 stars, items: none**

**Team Steady Sweeties: 22 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Fiery Shell: 11 coins, 0 stars, items: mushroom**

→ "We have to come up with something," Goombella declared.

"I know, but what exactly do you suppose we do," Goombario stated as he hit the dice block, getting a 3 from it. "I think we should turn left here instead of going into the kitchen."

"And why is that?"

"Because we don't have enough coins to get the star so let's make a head way for the next one!" Without waiting for an answer, Goombario already headed right landing on...

"I knew we should have not gone this way," Goombella exclaimed.

"That's right you little freak Goomba! Gwa hah ha ha!"

"Oh you two are in for it now," Pauline stated in monotone, still paying more attention to her nails than the game for the time being.

Goombaria and Goombella cuddled with each other, scared of what kind of drastic deed the mighty Koopa King had in store for them.

"Oh stop wetting your pants," Bowser bellowed, "This is Mario Party for crying out loud! The worse I could probably do to you is make you become dead last!" Goombario and Goombella breathed a sigh of relief... "I ain't through yet; because the hostess (Pauline gave everyone a thumbs up) was awesome enough to give me a little more freedom this time around...

"W-what do you m-mean," Goombario stammered. Normally, Goombario was not so freaked out when he is against Bowser, but everything changes when you do not have an Italian red plumber named Mario by his side.

"Glad you ask, annoying mushroom. I will show you..." Bowser threw his hands in the air and suddenly a dark vortex appeared behind him and it at once expanded rapidly and engulfed everyone and everything...

"Which means that we will be right back after we get everything situated," Pauline said before jumping back into the portal.

Another long and boring three hours later...

_**Turn 5**_

**Team Smarty Pants: 0 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team How in the World: 0 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Steady Sweeties: 0 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Fiery Shell: 0 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

"What happened to our mushroom," Vivian questioned.

"Forget the mushroom, where are our coins," Luigi pondered.

"Forget your measly mushroom and coins, where is my star," Bow demanded.

"You should not worry about that you little sick-looking Boo," Bowser smiled evilly, "This is my final 5 turn; and you can thank those two weird Goombas over there because in my world, you lose everything you had before! Mwa ha hah ha!" As everyone, including the audience but excluding Pauline, gave the Goomba couple death stares, Bowser continued on with his ranting, "As this is now my show..."

"Not really Bowser, this is still mine and Plum's Mario Party."

"Quiet Pauline, I knew that! I was just getting into the zone!" Bowser mentally took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead, "Now, this is my show so this board is officially going by my rules! There are now 41 blue spaces, 45 red spaces, no lucky spaces, still 7 event spaces, and 10 Bowser spaces! You will only earn five coins landing on a blue space – since I am that nice – and five coins will be lost landing on a red space – because I am just that evil! The events stay the same, but as for landing on my space...well, why don't any of you land on it to see for yourself. Gwa hah ha ah!" Bowser jumped slightly into the air while spinning once, also forming some kind of dark matter into his hand and then instantly vanished. Of course, he did not go far because he instantly reappeared next to Pauline.

"Now let's see you bugs squirm for the star now – which is now in Daisy's garden!"

"And before I forget, since this is technically the last five turns, teams will duel each other if they land on the same space."

→ "You know, without a single coin to our name, this is going to be a lot tougher," Goombella said.

"True, but that's why we make the best of it," Goombario replied, hitting the dice block and obtaining an awesome 1 from it; which so happens to be a red space.

"I have high hopes for us," a sarcastic Goombella stated.

→ Kirby took the lead as he hit the dice block. Luckily he got a 2, in which was also an event space. Just like the last time with Luigi and Rosalina, the same Royal Blue Snifit came along, taking the mysterious star couple, Kirby and Bow, out to the garden because he insisted that they should get fresh air or something like that.

Which is good for them because the star was within their sights, but so were 3 Bowser spaces and about at least 7 different red spaces – but that was when Kirby and Bow lost count.

→ "Let's go sweetie," Rosalina chipped in politely encouraging Luigi to hit the dice block.

Luigi blushed, "Um, sweetie?"

"Yeah," Rosalina replied, also blushing a little bit, "That is...the team name right?"

He rubbed his head sheepishly, "Right of course!" With some second thoughts buzzing around his head, Luigi gladly hit the dice block which came out to be a 7. Taking a right at the first junction, they were lucky enough to earn 5 coins by landing on a blue space.

→ "Guess it's our turn, huh Koop-y," Vivian joked.

"I guess," Kooper stopped short to pause for a minute, "...Vive...? Sorry, the best I could come up with on such short notice."

Vivian giggled while Kooper hit the dice block, ultimately obtaining a super 8 from hit. Kooper mentally cheered himself as they went ahead and too took a right just like **Team Steady Sweeties, **only this time landing on a red space.

→ "Mini-game time," Pauline said gleefully, "And because you all are struggling right now..."

"Which is hilarious," Bowser chipped in.

"This mini-game will be an eight player, lucky mini-game! The winning team will get three times the amount of coins they normally would!"

"Seriously," Bowser yelled in disbelief.

"Seriously Bowser."

"But isn't it supposed to be a 2 vs. 2 mini-game," Goombario questioned.

"Don't know Goombario, are you the host?"

"Um, no but..."

"Exactly. Now this mini-game is courtesy of a person named...Flowerstar...that's a pretty name, anyway, she suggested a "Real Smoothie," a mini-game from the seventh Mario Party where the four teams have to make smoothies with oranges and strawberries. One person from their team grabs the oranges, while the other grabs the strawberry. Simple even for dummies! You all got thirty seconds to get the most fruits in the vendors!" Pauline, of course, snapped her fingers and all the teams were suddenly inside a smoothie factory and in between two vendors – one filled with orange and the other filled with strawberry. "You guys can start now!" At once the teams started grabbing their respective fruits; sometimes you would hear them mess up when you heard them saying: "No that's my fruit," or "Give that fruit back to me!" But it did not take long for any of the teams to get into the groove and flow of the mini-game – and before long, thirty seconds already gone up.

"Huh, time flies when you are having fun," Pauline said, "Anyway, it is a three way tie with **Teams Steady Sweeties, Fiery Shells, and Smarty Pants!" **

Of course those teams celebrated as they got their thirty coins a piece; **Team How In the World **on the other hand...not so much.

"You just had to grab that one strawberryat the last second, didn't you darling?!"

("Well, excuse me for trying Cherry Pie?!")

_**Turn 6**_

**Team Smarty Pants: 30 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team How in the World: 0 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Steady Sweeties: 35 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Fiery Shell: 30 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

→ "Now my precious Goomba," Goombella winked at Goombario, "Let me show you that it taks sheer awesome girl will power to get us to the star!"

"Fat chance," Goombario retorted, "We will not make it to the garden in four turns if we keep getting low numbers..." Goombella pretty much stopped listening to him at this point and went ahead and hit the dice block – an epic 1 popped out.

"See I told you," Goombario bragged until the same Royal Blue Snifit waddled over to them and insisted that they follow him to the garden for some fresh air.

Goombario sighed, "Yep, I should have seen this coming."

"I believe you owe me an apology," said the gloating Goombella.

"I sowwy," Goombario said with the cutest baby impersonation he could muster. Goombella couldn't help but laugh tears.

→ ("Your turn I believe, sweet potato.")

"I know that sweetie," Bow abruptly mumbled, obviously still in a little 'fruity' mood from the last mini-game outcome. And it seemed to rub off the dice block when she hit and got a 3 from it; the worse part of it was that it was a Bowser space.

"Just great," Bow muttered through her teeth as the big and most likely heavy Dragon Koopa landed in front of them.

"You all make me love my job here just wonderful," Bowser smirked. "Now what dastardly deed shall I unleash on you?"

("Fat chance fatty! You ain't got nothing on us!") Bowser rubbed his chin, for he knew that the little puffball was right.

"Hmm, you do have a point weird pink alien thing. So...in that case...I'll mess with everyone else with the equalizer!" Bowser threw his hands up in the air and forced all the coins from the other teams to cough up their coins to him. Once that was done, he pulled out a calculator from who knows where and began crunching numbers in.

"I got 95 coins and 4 teams so if I multiply the two numbers together...wait, that ain't right...what if I add the numbers several times and..."

"Oh just divide the numbers you dummy," both Goombas yelled in frustration; but Bowser was totally lost in his own little world to be listening.

One hour later...

"Mwa hah ha ha! I finally got it with my unrivaled genius! You all now have 23 coins each because I am just that evil! Now, let's see you less-awesome-then-me people get to the stars now!" With that, Bowser did that same twirl in the air with dark matter at the end of his hand and then spontaneously disappeared and then reappeared next to a sleeping Pauline.

("You know, that sort of helped us.")

→ It took a while for Luigi and Rosalina, who were a little close in their slumber, to finally wake up – totally unaware of how close they were. When Rosalina noticed the dice block, she gladly hit it, thus exposing a 10. With compliments from Luigi, the two walked along until...

"Hey look, a shop," Rosalina pointed out, "Let's go in." Magically from the floor was what popped out some sort of mushroom dorm and upon opening exposed another Snifit, this time in red.

"Finally someone showed up," the red Snifit said, "I was beginning to feel lonely."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Luigi said apologetically, "But what exactly is this place?"

"Why this is 'Snifits R' Us! A place where you can but all your helpful Mario Party needs! Take a look around and help yourself!" And Luigi and Rosalina did just that picking up various items such as mushrooms and skeleton keys until something caught Luigi's attention.

"Is that a badge?"

"Yeah yes it is, good sir. This is the 'thievery badge' that allows you to steal from your opponents. It only costs 20 coins."

Luigi and Rosalina bit their lips and looked at each other in confusion.

"Should we get it Rosalina?"

"I am not sure...I mean, unless we have a chance to get the star first then I say we should go for it."

Luigi nodded, and after another minute or two of careful thinking he bought it. The Snifit nodded as well, gladly taking the 20 coins from them. Luigi and Rosalina waved goodbye to the red Snifit before the whole shop went back to its flat dimension on the floor. Now carrying their new item, Luigi and Rosalina also made it to the garden, getting ahead one of **Team Smarty Pants **and safely landing on a safe blue space – which means 5 more coins for them.

→ It was, of course, **Team Fiery Shell **turn to go but if you gazing at them, you too would also find them cuddling each other in their sleep. Many awes were heard from the audience, until somebody from the audience threw a Fire Flower at them – which also rudely woke Kooper up. Yawning and stretching, Kooper took the Fire Flower and gently shook to Vivian to wake her up.

Only that she swatted her hand to whomever was tapping her, "Not now mommy..."

Kooper smiled and decided to just take her turn for her, hitting the dice block, getting a 6, picking up Vivian bridal style, ignoring the shop, passing both **Teams Smarty Pants and Steady Sweeties, **and landing on a red space (which means a loss of 5 coins for them).

→ "Yo Pauline, wake up," Bowser whispered in her ears, tapping her shoulder with his pointy claw. Pauline stirred but made no attempt to wake as she turned her ahead the other way muttering various words in her sleep such as: "Gotcha, you annoying pink princess" and "Oh yes Mario, I would love to go with you."

Bowser shook his head in disgust, "Listen up you pee brains! I'll start off the new mini-game with a battle mini-game! This one comes from some guy named the Thought Cloud...hmm, let's see what kind of mini-game he 'thought' of." While Bowser chuckled to himself, the audience, and pretty much everybody, nearly gagged at his terrible pun. "His mini-game choice happens to be one of my favorites back in the third Mario Party: All Fired Up! Just dodge the Podoboos for as long as you can – you all have sixty seconds!"

"And now before I forget, let's see how much coins you all will squirm for." Bowser spun a roulette that came out of nowhere and watched it until it finally slowed to a stop. "It looks like you will all fight for your pathetic lives for a measly 4 coins."

"So that means, we all cough up 1 coin?"

"Got that right, annoying Goomba," Bowser snickered. "Now go and give me a good laugh!"

Instantly, Kooper, Goombella, Bow, and Rosalina were transported within a small hexagonal stage with a cage going all around. They all looked up and ran in separate directions to avoid the falling Podoboos. Once the timer started, the Podoboos started wiggling around the center of the field.

"If this is all they do, then this is kind of sad," Rosalina stated.

"It says here in the Mario Party 3 guide," Goombella started while actually reading the guide book, "That they form into two shapes: an expanding and condensing circle and an unpredictable plus!"

"And it looks like they are starting!" Kooper acknowledged the fact that the Podoboos shrunk into the center of the field and expanded into an ever growing circle of fire. All four of them jumped over the ring of fire and met up in the middle, watching the Podoboos condense and expand multiple times before condensing one final time. When it looked like they were closing in, they separated at the last second, barely giving anyone room to move.

Unfortunately for Rosalina, she thought they were going to close in on her and she thought it was best to jump over the whole lot of them. Didn't work out so much when she felt the burning sensation upon her bottom.

"Poor Rosalina," Kooper stated, jumping over the Podoboos just as they closed in again. Kooper and Bow were lucky enough to avoid contact, but Goombella unfortunately timed her jumping wrong; therefore, had a burning sensation on her bottom as well.

"Poor Goombella," Bow smirked, finding some humor with it. The Podoboos next formed a plus shape, and began rotating clockwise – with Kooper and Bow doing the same. The Podoboos then abruptly turned in the counterclockwise direction; Kooper had barely enough time to jump over and Bow barely had enough time to go the other way. Unfortunately for Kooper, the Podoboos abruptly went into the clockwise direction just as Kooper landed on the ground. Needless to say, he too felt the power of the burning sensation on his bottom.

"Whoopie-de-doo," Bow said with rolling eyes, "I get 2 coins."

_**Turn 7**_

**Team Smarty Pants: 24 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team How in the World: 25 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Steady Sweeties: 7 coins, 0 stars, items: Thievery Badge**

**Team Fiery Shell: 19 coins, 0 stars, items: Fire Flower**

→ "Standard procedure," Goombario said. He hit the dice block, got a 9, moved 8 spaces, and...

"Finally," cried the now awake Pauline – who was also now standing in front of them, "Somebody reached the star! You want it? Only 20 coins."

"Heck yeah," Goombario exclaimed, eagerly handing Pauline the desired 20 coinsin exchange for a shiny star.

"Good job you two," said the happy Pauline, "Here is your star!"

"Yeah," they both cheered, "We're the superstars!"

"For now, I suppose you two are." Pauline smiled, "It is still anyone's game; the next star you seek is inside Daisy's room! Good luck to y'all!"

Not much to say now but the fact that the Goombas went another space ahead, in which gave them five coins because it was a blue space.

→ Since it was their turn,Kirby hit the dice block that magically appeared above him and netted a 4 from it.

Problem? Not really, unless you consider Bowser landing in front of you again is a bad thing.

"Gwa hah ha ha! You two must love my spaces very much to be constantly landing on them!"

("I blame bad luck really.")

"I call it good luck on my part," Bowser grinned. "Now what to do with you two again?"

"How about you leave us alone," Bow snapped.

"I got it! Let's play the game called 'Gimme Coins,' where I just simply take all your coins from you!" Before anyone could object, Kirby and Bow had already lost all their coins and Bowser was already back next to Pauline.

"That was fast," Pauline commented.

"I am so used to this by now, I could this in my sleep!"

→ Luigi held the Thievery Badge in his hand, pondering whether to use it or not.

"Your choice Luigi," Rosalina assured. Luigi's response was only a shrug, tucking away the item in his pocket, Luigi hit the dice block and got a 4 from it; luckily for them, it also happened to an event space.

"Ah there you two are," the same blue Royal Snifit walked over to them, "You ought to cool off inside the castle. Come with me upstairs to Daisy's room." Rosalina was about to ask Luigi why he would lead them into Daisy's room but with the star in there, she did not bother to ask.

→ Vivian postponed using the Fire Flower; she hit the dice block getting a 10 and then landed on a blasted red space and lost 5 coins.

→ "Once again, time for the mini-game," Pauline said, "Our 2 vs. 2 mini-game comes from a person named The Smart One 64..."

"I betcha I am 64 times smarter than this joker," said the cocky Bowser.

"Well then go and do something about it! Anyway, he suggested a DS Mario Party game favorite: 'Camera Shy.'

"But 'Camera Shy' is a 4 player mini-game," Luigi protested.

"I know that 'Smart One,' but since I am hosting I decided to tweak it into a 2 vs. 2 mini-game."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I feel like it Luigi! Do I need a reason to?!"

"I think so, yeah."

"Luigi, just hush up before I get Plum over here on you." Luigi did not need to be told twice, so he just quickly shut his mouth. "That's more like it. Now for this mini-game, you all must go around a wheat field and try to snap pictures of both teams. Both characters of each team must snap a photo of the other two characters of the other team. Simple? Good, now hop to it! Forty-five seconds on the clock!"

"And no using your veil technique Vivian!"

Luigi and Goombario carefully trended the eerily quiet wheat field, both watching each others' back.

"There's Vivian," cried Goombario, giving chase with Luigi following close behind. They rounded the bend and were flanked by Kirby who came to save the day by flashing his camera at the both of them. By the time Luigi and Kirby recovered from temporary blindness, both Vivian and Kirby were already gone.

"Well that was unexpected," Luigi said rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh, and I bet they already have both of us and won!"

"Don't be too sure Goombario, the game is still going and..." Luigi took a photo that was lying on the wheat field. "I already got them both with my snapshot."

"Wow Luigi, that sure is something. Come on, I got to get a picture of them as well." Luigi and Goombario started running again, also taking caution so they would not be caught off guard. Little did they know that Kirby and Vivian were heading for the same direction.

And pretty soon, the two teams met – and they were just staring at each other from afar. Neither one of them moved or flinched, except for the gripping of their cameras...and the one tumbleweed that tumbled along in the wind between them.

"I hope you guys know that you only have 15 seconds left on the clock," Pauline declared. "So cut the bad western act and get on with it...And Bowser get me a soda!"

"Get it yourself! I ain't your maid!"

Back to the mini-game, Luigi looked at Goombario – who nodded. On the other side of the field, Kirby did the same with Vivian.

"Seven seconds everyone..."

With battle cries, both teams rushed at each other; the flash from the cameras going off wildly and quickly. Pauline, Bowser, and most of the audience had to wear glasses to shield their eyes.

Seven seconds later...

Pauline looked over the 300 or so different photos that were taken; none of them showing what she expected to see.

"Yep, what we got here are some terrible, dazed photographers and no winner. Yep. Unfortunately, it also means that those in that mini-game have to recuperate from their light seizure for the next turn."

_**Turn 8**_

**Team Smarty Pants: 9 coins, 1 star, items: none**

**Team How in the World: 0 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Steady Sweeties: 7 coins, 0 stars, items: Thievery Badge **

**Team Fiery Shell: 14 coins, 0 stars, items: Fire Flower**

→ Goombella having really no one to talk to at the moment, just proceeded to hit the dice block like usual, getting a 5 from it and moving to the conveniently place blue space, full of five coin goodness.

→ Bow did the same thing, also landing on a blue space thanks to her 5 she netted.

→ Rosalina decided not to use her item, hit the dice block, got a 1 from it, and then got five coins as a reward for landing on a blue space.

→ As the same as the teams before him, Kooper did not use his item, hit the dice block to get a 6 and also landed on a blue space (which you know by now gives whoever lands on it 5 more coins to their total).

→ "You all made the most boring turn in Mario Party history," Bowser fumed.

"Seriously people," Pauline agreed, "Aren't you all supposed to be happy or something at these parties? Ah whatever, our next mini-game comes from a person named...Laguzgirl13?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"Why are you asking me? It's a free country...and it says here that she likes Yoshi, Ike, and your son."

"Ludwig?" Pauline shook her head.

"Larry?" Pauline shook her head.

"Roy?" Pauline shook her head.

"Junior?" Pauline nodded her head. "Well of course she likes my son! Who doesn't these days, smart girl too."

"Anyway, this mini-game is known as 'Ground Pound Down' from the fifth Mario Party. Use your bottoms to break the rocks below you and get to the bottom of the cave as quickly as you can. I believe there is no time limit for this one, but I would still advise you to hurry it up if you want to bag 20 coins this time during this lucky mini-game!" Pauline snapped her fingers, once again teleporting the players into some sort of cave. "Go!"

For those who never did a ground pound before in their lives (which was everybody), this mini-game dragged on for the longest time because well...you should try ground pounding to see how it feels like!

"This hurts," Rosalina whined a little, rubbing her bottom even though she was no where near halfway down yet.

"I know," Bow hissed also rubbing her bottom.

"How does Mario do this all time," Goombella shouted.

"Finish!" Suddenly the girls saw that water sprouted up fast from where Kooper once was. "Kooper wins!"

Bowser was laughing the whole time.

_**Turn 9**_

**Team Smarty Pants: 14 coins, 1 star, items: none**

**Team How in the World: 5 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Steady Sweeties: 12 coins, 0 stars, items: Thievery Badge**

**Team Fiery Shell: 39 coins, 0 stars, items: Fire Flower **

→ "I come back," Goombario sighed, "And I already got us a 1."

"And we happen to lose 5 coins because of the red space. I think you may be bad luck," Goombella smiled.

"Geez, thank you girlfriend."

Goombella sighed, "But you are my bad luck, and I wouldn't want someone else be my bad luck."

"*cough* corny *cough,*" someone said in the audience although Goombella never caught it.

→ "You too Kirby?! A 1?! We can't get anywhere if you keep persisting with these ones!"

("Well sorry cherry pie, but I do not control the dice block! At least we got 5 coins from the blue space!")

"That is not going to help us win, is it darling?!"

("I don't know, we still have a turn left biscuit! We'll see what happens in the next turn!")

"If we get lucky..."

→ "We are one step away from the star space," Rosalina cried happily.

"And with the 5 extra coins we just got, we just have to win the next mini-game and the star is ours for sure!" Without thinking, Rosalina grabbed Luigi in a tight hug, making the green plumber blush. It took a full minute for Rosalina to realize what she had done before quickly letting him go. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I am just excited to get my first star ever on a Mario Party because...you know...this is my first Mario Party."

Luigi smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, he knew the feeling well. He too was just as excited as Rosalina is when he got his first star during the first Mario Party. "It is a good feeling Rosalina, I know how you feel." Then something glinted and caught Luigi's eye; it was Daisy's diary. At once, curiosity and interest sparked the green plumber as he casually looked like he was walking away aimlessly. He slowly inched his hand closer to the book, watching both directions and making sure nobody was observing him. He watched Rosalina as she gazed in awe of how big Daisy's wardrobe was and the fact that it seemed to be a sea of orange. He also heard Rosalina thinking out loud, "Is there anything not in orange?"

Luigi now had the book in his hand, but he began having second thoughts and put the book back to where it once was.

But eventually Luigi caved in and started reading it.

→ Kooper and Vivian decided it was time to use their item; since Vivian would be the one to hit the dice block this turn, she used the Fire Flower. Her gloves magically changed into a red-orange color while her hat changed into a red and pink pattern.

All in all, Kooper found it quite appealing. Vivian, now with the powers of the Fire Flower, hit the dice block and obtaining a 6, good enough to hit the other two teams and get ahead of them. Vivian first passed **Team How In the World, **throwing a fireball at them and then **Team Smarty Pants, **also throwing a fireball at them. They kept going two more spaces and ultimately landed on a safe blue space – 5 more coins for them plus an extra 19 coins courtesy from the other team.

→ "Got to love the smell of fire on people," Bowser mused, "Especially when it is used to take 10 coins from whoever is hit by it."

"Our next mini-game comes from a person named...Magic Jac."

"If he can do magic better than Kamek or Kammy, tell him he better call me. I have a proposition to ask of him."

"Right...moving on: His mini-game is called 'Chomp You Up...' Hmm, I like the sound of this. It appears that the 'it' person rides a Chain Chomp and he must catch the other three fleeing characters who are riding trains...I really like the way this guy thinks." Pauline snapped her fingers, transporting the respective players on either a Chain Chomp or a train.

"Aw yeah," Goombario smiled, "This is going to be good!"

"This is going to be easy," Vivian smirked, "A train is way more faster than a Chain Chomp."

("Even in some kind of circular arena?")

"Hmm, you are right Vivian," Pauline agreed, "So let's even the odds out shall we?" Once again, Pauline snapped her fingers, this time shrinking all three trains. "And also the trains can only move in one direction until stopped. Sixty seconds on the clock; have fun everyone!"

At once Luigi, Vivian, and Kirby started their trains and rode off in separate directions; Goombario only smirked, obviously enjoying his position right now. "Eeny meanie mine-y mo...I'm going for you." His target was set and he let loose on top of the Chain Chomp, determined to strike out his first target.

("Wait a minute...I'm his first target!") Kirby was not paying attention when his train crashed into the wall, thus immobilizing it for a short period time...enough time for Goombario to claim his target, but at the cost of also crashing into the wall – thus also becoming immobilized for a few seconds.

"One down, two to more to go."

"Oh snap! He got Kirby!"

"What do we do, Luigi? Our trains go fast enough, but we can't turn when we need to."

"I'm coming for you next Vivian," Goombario hollered, already on his way. Vivian gasped, but was lucky enough to just barely avoid getting crushed by the Chain Chomp.

"Hmm," Luigi pondered to himself, "There is a catch to this Chain Chomp, I just know it." He watched as Goombario and his Chain Chomp just ran over Vivian and her train. "That's it," Luigi cried, "I know how to beat the Chomp!"

"You are the last one Luigi," said the overexcited Goombario. He urged the Chain Chomp to go to the desired direction. Luigi smirked, using his cleverness to dodge the rushing Chain Chomp easily. "You got lucky Luigi! I will still get you!"

"Luck," Luigi mused, "Nope, I just found your weak spot."

"My weakness," Goombario questioned, "Ha, I have no weakness!" Goombario charged at Luigi again, this time also missing him completely. "What again?"

"That's right Goombario, you cannot change your direction or stop once you start going."

"Wow, you are smart Luigi! But I will get you now!"

"Not this time Goombario."

"And why not?"

"Because time just ran out a second ago," Pauline clarified. "Luigi wins for the team!"

"Oh man, this sucks!"

_**Turn 10**_

**Team Smarty Pants: 0 coins, 1 star, items: none**

**Team How in the World: 15 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

**Team Steady Sweeties: 22 coins, 0 stars, items: Thievery Badge**

**Team Fiery Shell: 68 coins, 0 stars, items: none**

"Last turn everyone; make the best of it!"

→ "You heard Pauline," Goombella called out, "Let's make the best of it!" Goombella hit the dice block, getting a 3. Luckily enough for her, it was a blue space (+5 coins).

But this was no ordinary blue space, this blue space also contained a hidden block.

"No way," Goombario breathed as Goombella hit the block, exposing a whooping 30 coins!

"Now that's a way to end our turn," Goombella chirped.

→ "Just great, we are last and it is all your fault, sweetie pie," Bow complained.

("How is it my fault?! We are a team buttercup; we both have each other to blame!")

"Whatever," she huffed. She hit the dice block and got a 1 from it. Before Bow could scream out in frustration, Kirby stepped onto the blue space exposing...another hidden block?

"Well, you don't see that everyday do you," Pauline stated with not so much enthusiasm.

Bow eyes lit up once Kirby hit the dice block and out popped a star.

"Oh Kirby! Our star, we got our star back!" She was so overcome with joy that she picked Kirby up and promptly kept kissing him over and over again.

("Now that's the way to end our turn!")

→ "Now let's see what this item can do," Luigi said, holding up the Thievery Badge.

Ten minutes later...

"This thing is a dud!" Frustrated, Luigi threw the item on the floor...or so he thought. Luigi soon found out that he only threw air pretty much. He looked at Rosalina questionably, but she only shrugged because she too did not know what happened.

"Mmm, yes. This is quite a rare badge indeed."

"Ms. Mowz," Luigi said with confusion in his tone.

"Indeed it is I, the world's greatest badge thief. And what you have here is also a pretty badge; but since I know this belongs to you, I would be willing to compensate for it."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Mmm, the better question is what do you have in mind?"

The two began to go deep into thought until Rosalina came up with an idea, "Since I know your specialty is stealing, perhaps you can take something from another team?"

Mmm, yes. I can do that, what do you two have in mind?"

"How about a star?"

Ms. Mowz took a bit extra time to think of the proposition, "If you pay me 50 coins as well, I will."

"50 coins? That is an outrage!"

"I may be a thief, but stealing a star is hard – you will not find many willing to give theirs up that easily."

"That's true..."

"Though I will be happy with 5 coins; I'll go ahead and steal someone else' coins for you."

"Deal," Luigi said, handing her the Thievery badge and 5 coins. Content, Ms. Mowz walked out the door.

"I wonder how long she..."

"Finished,' Ms. Mowz suddenly appeared, "I was able to steal 23 coins from **Team Fiery Shell**. It was a pleasure doing business with you." She then winked, flipped in the air and onto the window sill. With a last goodbye, she jumped through the window.

"Interesting character," Rosalina commented as she hit the dice block, thus obtaining a 1.

"Which is just enough to reach the star space," Pauline said gleefully, "So I am guessing you want the star right?"

"Yes please," Luigi answered, "Here take the 20 coins needed."

"Pleasure doing business with you two; here is your star."

"Whoo!" Luigi celebrated with a little dance while Rosalina just smiled and walked to the next space, claiming 5 coins on the blue space.

→ "This is not looking too good for us Vivian," Kooper acknowledged, "We might have to throw the towel in early."

"It's okay Koop-y, I had fun playing and I had fun being your partner."

"You know, if you could be any more sweeter, I might have to..."

"Oh just get on with your turn idiots," Bowser fumed.

"Alright cranky, jeez!"

"What did you call me, blue Koopa?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"That better be nothing," Bowser growled. Kooper mentally sighed himself a relief before hitting the dice block and getting a 1.

"Wow, what is with all the ones this turn," Pauline asked in a sarcastic tone.

Kooper and Vivian walked one step onto a blue space, when all of a sudden another hidden block popped up.

"Really," Bowser exclaimed. "Really?!"

And what do you know, this hidden block came with a star as well.

→ "After the most stupidest last turn yet," Bowser growled, "It comes down to this last mini-game and..."

"Excuse me Bowser, but since when did I give you permission to do my line?"

"Pah, I don't need permission from anyone! Gwa ha hah!"

"Whatever, our last mini-game for this board comes from...15PrincessAutumn15?"

"What?"

"I'm assuming she is 15 and her name is Autumn and she is a princess."

"...You think I should kidnap her?"

"What?! No?! What is with you and kidnapping?!"

Bowser only shrugged, "Force of habit?"

"Sometimes Bowser, you just...nevermind. Anyway, the 15 year old Princess Autumn requested a mini-game from the recent eighth Mario Party : 'Cut From the Team.' You all must take turns standing on some spring on top a high cliff and cut with a pair of scissors. Then, you pray that you did not cut the wrong rope...I like this mini-game already!"

"You heard the lady, you all get to it! I want to see who gets flung!" Bowser was the one to snap his fingers this time, instantly transporting Rosalina, Bow, Kooper, and Goombella to some tall cliff in the middle of nowhere.

"So this mini-game is officially stupid," Goombella muttered as she watched Rosalina take the first rope with a pair of scissors. They all crouched when she cut and hoped for the worse.

But she was lucky enough to get by without getting flung.

"Lucky," Bow muttered as she looked slowly at each individual rope. "I really hope this one is not rigged..."

Lucky for her, it was not.

For a little bit of the game, three more ropes were cut and not one of the girls (and boy) were flung yet. Of course, that all changed when it was Kooper went up next and cut the wrong rope.

"Sayonara, blue shelled Koopa," Bowser laughed.

It was Goombella's turn next, and thee were only three pieces of rope left – which meant that only one rope was not rigged. It was all up to luck now. "Eeny mean-y mine-y moo...I choose this one. Goombella cut the rope with her pair of scissors and crouched, again hoping for the worst.

Lucky for her, luck just seemed to shine on her this time. She smirked and walked in a way that she was showing off big time; Bowser was having a laughing fit because now Rosalina and Bow had no choice but to get flung.

"Adios cosmetic princess!"

"Later sickly Boo!"

_**End Results**_

"Well it is about time the end has finally been reached," Pauline stated, "Now before I announce the rankings and winner, I suppose I should give out some bonus stars and change the outcome, right?"

"Or you can just get on with it," Bowser snickered.

"Bowser, just hush up so others can talk! You seriously talk too much! Now, before Bowser opens his mouth again, let me give the first bonus star away: the Mini-game Star, of course awarded to the team that won the most mini-games. And the winner is..."

"Actually, the winners are **Teams Steady Sweeties and Fiery Shell!"**

"Moving on, my next bonus star is the Bowser Lover Star."

"What in the world...you know what Pauline, nevermind. Just continue," Bowser said in defeat.

"Thank you kindly Bowser," she grinned. "This star goes to the poor team(s) that landed on the most Bowser spaces. And this board's Bowser Lover Star goes to..."

"**Teams Smarty Pants and How In the World!"**

"Lastly is the Pity Star, this bonus star is awarded to the team(s) that is last because well, the star pities them. So this Pity Star goes to..."

"**Team How In the World!"**

"And now I will tally the final results..."

**Team Smarty Pants: 35 coins, 2 stars**

**Team How in the World: 15 coins, 3 stars**

**Team Steady Sweeties: 30 coins, 2 stars**

**Team Fiery Shell: 50 coins, 2 stars**

"It is quite obvious that **Team How In the World **is today's big winner! Congratulations Kirby and Bow!"

"We won darling! We won; we won our first board!"

("I told you we had nothing to worry about!")

* * *

"Dinner is served," the Royal White Master Snifit Chef exclaimed as he walked out the kitchen. Soon after, a bunch of other Snifits filed out the kitchen with various silver platters of food; each set down one for every person at the dinner table.

"This looks fantastic," Daisy exclaimed, "Thanks Jeff!"

"It is my pleasure your highness."

"This does look promising," Bow mused, taking a small bite of her chicken leg.

("It is once you try it, sweet biscuit!")

"Mama-mia, I'm getting full already," Mario patted his stomach; looking at a distant bowl of mashed potatoes, he decided to eat more anyway.

"Careful Mario," Peach warned, "Or you might have an upset stomach in the morning."

"I will be, thanks Peachy."

"Ugh, get a room," Pauline muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something," Plum asked.

"Ah no Plum, just thinking of the next board is all."

"Any ideas," Starlow wondered.

"Maybe somewhere exotic," Twink suggested.

"How about my place," Bowser snickered, "Always welcoming to have someone there." He made some movements with his eyes, motioning to Peach, but Clawdia caught on and nudged her elbow into his gut, almost making him choke on his food.

"Don't you think about it mister," she whispered.

"Note taken honey," he grimaced.

"Alright, Pauline and I decided the next board will be Coconut Mall," Plum said in an excited tone. "The teams that will be playing are Mario and Peach, Starlow and Twink, Watt and Boo, and Wario and Waluigi."

"Speaking of Watt, did that love potion ever wear off," Goombella questioned.

"No, she is still with the same Boo, but I think he is taking a liking to her by now," Pauline clarified.

"Heh, I told you my love potion was 100% fail-proof," Iggy gladly bragged.

"And what about the Wario Bros," Rosalina questioned as well, "I have not seen them all day neither."

"Hopefully they ran off some cliff and never survived by it – and maybe a kart that came out of nowhere runs them over...multiple times." When Pauline looked up from sipping some of her soup, all eyes were on her, either wide, horrified, or freaked out.

"What?"

* * *

_**And that finally concludes the first board. If you all do not like it then... I might just freak out (seriously). -.-**_

_**So to continue on, I need mini game ideas. Design the rules, make it whacky, be creative. The only way I'm able to keep going is with your cooperation. :P**_


End file.
